Selfishly In Love
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Co-written by I'll Cover Angel And Collins and CharlieHarperFan88. Heather and Alejandro are now officially together ever since Total Drama World Tour ended, but Alejandro has yet to find out that... Heather has another boyfriend in the form of Justin! Will this situation blow over between them? Will this be one wicked game? A JustHer/AleHeather fic.


**"Selfishly In Love"**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything just our ideas!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Heather was pacing around the Playa Des losers. It wasn't like her to freak at all, so why was she?

Well, for the first time, Heather had a real problem! They were staying at the Playa Des Losers for 3 weeks! Which would mean Alejandro her boyfriend would want to spend all his free time with her! Most girls would want that, but the problem Heather has is...

Justin would want to spend all his free time with her too! That wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't her boyfriend too! Yes, Heather had two great guys in her life and she didn't want to give either of them up and why should she? All she had to do was make sure these two never spoke to each other or hung out at all within the next 3 weeks. This was going to be hard...

"What the hell do I do?" Heather sighed when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Heather opened it to find Justin standing there.

"Hey beautiful, you okay?" Justin said right to her with a concerned yet charming smile. "Just wanted to let you know that I found those chocolate truffles you like so much."

"Thank you so much!" Heather hugged him, "You wanna come in?"

Justin nodded and walked in Heather's room closing the door behind him.

"I know you love them." Justin told her, "I figured you deserved something nice after being forced to eat Chef's nasty food for yet another season."

"That's so sweet of you..." Heather replied as she kissed him lightly, "Have you talked to anyone yet?"

"You were the first person I came to see since I got here." Justin smiled at her, "I figured maybe I'd go hang out with Trent later."

"I don't know how you even managed to make friends with Trent!" Heather laughed "He's so lame and you're so... Not."

"Opposites attract?" Justin laughed, "He's one of the few people I actually got along with."

Heather suddenly felt a vibration in her pocket she just got a text, she took her phone out and saw it was from Alejandro.

"What's going on?" Justin said as she looked right at Heather pulling her cell phone. "Old friend?"

"Yeah..." Heather lied, "Why don't you hang out with Trent? I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright!" Justin agreed as he kissed her goodbye.

Alejandro wanted to meet at the pool so Heather was hoping that Trent would keep Justin busy long enough so she could see Alejandro and leave. Minutes after Justin left, Alejandro was at her door.

"Do you know what today is?" Alejandro asked.

"Uh...Thursday?" Heather asked.

"It's our month anniversary." Alejandro told her, "I have the whole day planned out!"

"Did you say whole day?" Heather asked "I wish you would have asked me, I have plans later"

"With who?" Alejandro asked "I'm sure it's not as important as hanging out with your boyfriend"

Hearing this, Heather let out a very nervous laugh.

"I'm certain it's something. I just forgot to, um... get some sunscreen. I'm very fresh out of sunscreen. That's it!" Heather exclaimed.

"You can use my sunscreen." Alejandro responded, "What's the problem with mine?"

"Um... it doesn't smell like aloe. I deserve sunscreen that smells very pine fresh." Heather lied right under her teeth.

"Oh... okay." Alejandro spoke in a little bit of disappointment. "By the way, why do I smell chocolate on you, all of a sudden?"

Hearing this statement, Heather tried to cover up the situation by trying to make up a good excuse. She didn't wanna tell him about the chocolate truffles that Justin bought for her.

"Chris gave me Chocolates." Heather lied as Alejandro was still suspicious about this though.

"Why exactly did Chris give you chocolates, Chica?" Alejandro raised his eyebrow looking at her, "He hates you."

"He gave the final 3 chocolates" Heather lied, "Because we made it so far!"

"I didn't get any..." Alejandro told her.

"Cody got them" Heather told him, "I would talk to Chris about that! Maybe Owen stole your box?"

"That fatass!" Alejandro was mad, "I'll kill him for eating my chocolates!"

"You should definitely confront him about that" Heather told him.

"Maybe I will! Thanks, Chica!" Alejandro exclaimed as he gave Heather a peck on the cheek and took off, trying to search for Owen.

"Later..." Heather waved back. And as Alejandro shut the door behind him. Heather let out a sigh of relief and she thought right to herself, "Ohhh, man... thank goodness he doesn't know what's going on between Justin and me... one false move and Al would've killed Justin right on the spot..."

It looks like in Heather's point of view, Justin was safe... for now...

* * *

**This was the most interesting fic me and I'll Cover Angel And Collins have ever written. I just want to see what everyone else thinks. Read and review until the next chapter! WINNING!**


End file.
